


After

by thedreamerswin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamerswin/pseuds/thedreamerswin
Summary: When Harry and Ginny finally got a moment alone after the Battle of Hogwarts. Ginny's furious at the fact the man she loves just went off to die without saying goodbye.





	After

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought that Harry and Ginny would hesitate to get back together right after the Battle of Hogwarts. I did, however, think that Ginny would be rightfully pissed when she found out Harry went to die and never said goodbye. 
> 
> Prompts: 
> 
> \- "What the hell were you thinking?"  
> \- "You need sleep"  
> \- "Are you hurt?"  
> \- "You could have warned me!"

“What the hell were you thinking?!”

Harry lifts his head from watching where Madam Pomfrey fussed over him to find Ginny charging towards him. “You’re all good here Potter, just take it easy for a little while. You’ve most definitely earned it.” She gently pats him on the shoulder before walking off, leaving Harry with the angry Weasley. 

Suddenly relieved Madam Pomfrey had insisted on looking at him in an abandoned classroom away from prying eyes, Harry stands up and looks at Ginny. 

“Are you hurt?” Ginny asks stopping only inches from Harry. Concern flickers across her face as she looks at the dried blood on his torn clothing. Stains from battle covered her own clothing, but Ginny’s focus remained lasered in on Harry. 

Shaking his head, he gestures vaguely towards the few cuts and bruises that remained. Everything major Pomfrey had healed, and Harry wanted to avoid taking up so much of her time when so many others needed her. If not for the fact the healer had insisted on looking at Harry, he never would have gone looking for her. “Nothing major that hasn’t already healed.” Despite the fact yesterday Harry had died, he felt better than he had in months. He felt a strange sense of lightness he couldn’t remember feeling before. 

For barely a moment Ginny lets herself feel relieved before her temper flares again. “What the hell were you thinking?!” She repeats, enunciating each word with a slap to Harry’s torso. Only inches away, Harry can feel the anger radiating off her. 

The youngest Weasley’s temper held legend not only in her family but in most of Hogwarts. Carefully, Harry tries to explain himself. Facing Voldemort he’d expected and prepared for, but facing Ginny’s anger he’d never considered. “I had to Gin, there wasn’t another way.” Carefully he reaches for her hand, only to have her yank it back and begin yelling again.

“You could have warned me!” Ginny yells back, her eyes watering. “You didn’t even tell me goodbye,” she adds her voice suddenly dropping to almost a whisper. 

Guilt washes over Harry as he thinks about how he walked past Ginny on his way to meet Voldemort. How he stood under his cloak and watched as she comforted a younger girl. How he thought he would never see her again. “I couldn’t,” Harry admits softly. “I couldn’t kiss you goodbye or tell you what I was planning to do, or I wouldn’t have been able to do it.” 

Dropping onto the top of a desk, her feet rest on the chair in front of her, Ginny doesn’t say anything for a moment. Wringing her hands together, she tries to keep herself from crying. “I thought you were dead. You’ve never been a still person, not the entire time I’ve known you, but you were so still in Hagrid’s arms.” The tone of her voice pains Harry physically. 

Carefully moving towards her, Harry takes a seat on the desk across from her. “For a minute I was, in the forest, but I’m not.” He admits.

“I’m bloody furious, you know that right?” Ginny nearly laughs at the idea. Months of waiting for Harry to come back and she couldn’t decide if she wanted to kiss him or slap him more. 

Eyes widening Harry makes a move to get off the desk and give Ginny space. Earlier he hoped she would understand exactly why he did everything, why he had been willing to give everything up. Part of him reasoned that of course, she would be furious at him, he broke them up the day after Dumbledore’s funeral, brought the fight to Hogwarts where her brother died, and then went off to die himself. Suddenly he could not understand how Ginny would forgive him even in the slightest. 

Gulping he stands and looks at his feet instead of at her face. “I’ll just head on out then,” Harry mumbles as he takes a step away from her. 

Without even a second’s hesitation, Ginny reaches out and grabs his shirt to stop him from leaving. “Oi, where do you think you’re going?” She asks. 

Confused Harry gestures towards the door. “You said you were furious, I thought that you might want some space,” he explains, no longer understanding her outburst. 

“I am,” Ginny repeats. As she watches the confusion in Harry’s eyes she realizes she needs to explain. “I’m furious at Voldemort for forcing you to spend the last year on the run, for the fact you’ve never really been safe, for the fact the burrow will always be missing one brother.” She begins. 

Getting down off the desk, she places herself in front of Harry. “I’m angry at the fact you had to… die,” for the first time her voice wavers but Ginny keeps going. “I’m definitely not pleased with the fact you went off to die without even saying goodbye. I’m furious because I haven’t seen you for months, because I love you and I missed you.” 

Bewildered, Harry looks up at her dark eyes. “You love me?” He asks not fully sure he believed what he’d heard. 

Ginny nods at him. “Are you daft? Of course, I love you, that’s why I’m so furious.” She answers as if it explains everything. 

With a sigh, Harry runs his hands over his face. “Ginny, I love you but I can’t follow this.” He says exasperated, trying to understand what she’s saying. 

Sometimes Ginny found it painfully obvious Harry grew up without a mother figure. She couldn’t even begin to count how many times she’d heard her mother yell at one of them because of how much she loved everyone. Before coming to Hogwarts, Ginny had watched her mother send numerous howlers to her older brothers. “You know when my mother sent Ron a howler after you two flew the car to Hogwarts?” She prompts and Harry nods, somehow looking even more confused. “She was yelling at Ron because she was furious he put himself in danger, because she loves him, and she wanted him to be safe. I yelled at you because I love you and I’m barking mad at the thought of living another day without you. Think about it, if I told you I fought against the Carrows all year how do you feel?” She asks and waits for him to understand. 

“Angry. I’m relieved you’re okay, terrified at the thought of what could have happened to you, and blinding mad at the whole situation.” Harry looks surprised as he realizes exactly what Ginny meant. “Oh.” He says softly. 

Running through the thought of Ginny putting herself in danger he thinks about how she joined the battle without a second thought. “Oh,” Harry repeats again as he thinks of when he’d watched a killing curse fly by Ginny’s head. Suddenly the room feels a lot smaller and Harry feels like he’s gasping for breath and unsuccessfully fighting tears.

Without hesitation, Ginny places her hands gently on his arms, rubbing in small soothing circles. She doesn’t need to ask, because she knows undoubtedly Harry had not let himself cry or break at any point during the battle. “What the hell were you thinking?” He tearfully repeats what she’d entered the room screaming. “You came here knowing there was going to be a battle, you went after Bellatrix, what the hell were you thinking?” His hand comes up to wipe at his eyes.

“Did you ever think for a second I would actually stay on the sidelines?” She asks with a watery chuckle. 

Harry shakes his head, already knowing the answer. “You wouldn’t be Ginny if you did,” He admits. “I love you,” he adds moving to wrap his arms around her. 

“I know,” Ginny answers with a smirk. “And I love you too.” She wraps her arms around his middle, relishing in his warmth and the steady strum of his heartbeat. 

Leaning down, Harry captures Ginny’s lips in his. Her hands slide up to tangle in his hair, so much longer than the last time they kissed. After a moment she pulls back. “Come on, you need sleep.” Looping her hand in his, she gently tugs him towards the Gryffindor tower. For the first time, Harry realizes just how tired he feels. 

The Fat Lady lets them into the tower, and Ginny continues to lead Harry upstairs. In one of the beds, she spots Ron asleep with Hermione pressed tightly to his chest. Harry kicks off his shoes and gets into the bed, pausing only when he realizes Ginny’s doing the same. “If any of them say anything they know I’ll hex them.” She jokes softly as she lays down next to him.

Harry pulls Ginny to him, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. Gently, Ginny presses a kiss to his lips. 

“I’m so happy you’re alive.” She whispers before falling asleep.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> And a nice nap for both of them. Review and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!


End file.
